Memory systems utilize bit error rate (BER) to make various memory decisions. For example, which decoder is activated or which decoder power setting is chosen may be based on the BER. As another example, the BER may be used to detect certain memory-related events, such as data retention or identification of defects in the memory. Subsequent triggering operations, such as data relocation or recovery, may then be performed based on the detection.
For some memory applications, BER may not be actually calculated. Instead, memory systems may utilize models that provide an estimated BER. The models that are used are only theoretical in nature, based on empirical or statistical data that was derived from the behaviors of prior memory systems. In reality, a particular memory system, or particular storage locations of a memory system, may respond differently to a particular stress condition or error-conducive situation compared to an expected response as indicated by the model. Such a different response may provide an inaccurate estimated BER, which in turn may cause the memory system to make incorrect decisions.